


With or without you

by Yaiza_trashmouth14



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14
Summary: Richie and Eddie's feelings told from both perspectivesBased on IT (1990)I clearly changed a few things as I pleasedTitle taken from a song because I am very original xD
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie's point of view

I don't know since when I feel like this. Maybe since he was 11 years old. My mother always told me to love a boy being a boy was wrong, but I never listened to him. I always loved you, whether it was 27 years ago or now. Being a repressed homosexual man was never easy. Ever since I was a child, I was bullied for being weaker and "feminine in appearance"

But with the Losers and with you I felt so much better. Bill was like my older brother, he helped me a lot, but with you I felt different, but different for the better. You made me feel complete. You always played jokes and made us all laugh. When you gave me affectionate nicknames like "Eds" or "Eddie Spaghetti" I liked it a lot even if I told you otherwise. And I also liked when you picked me up while I was off guard.

Your friendship with Stan was also very special; You were very close, but that didn't mean anything, right? When you wanted to be with Stanley longer than with me I felt broken and maybe even jealous. But Losers have to stick together. I also felt that you were attracted to me, rather that you liked Beverly. It was too noticeable, I'm not supposed to feel bad about this, but that's the way it is.

After 30 years when I saw you with the others I knew that I loved you in a different way than the other losers. We were also close in our childhood. With the others you said that I was "the brother you never had", but I would like us to be more than that, but you never felt that way or at least I think so.

In the sewers, when I said I was a virgin your reaction was sarcastic and even cynical. I already knew you didn't feel the same way about me but you could at least have softened it a bit.

When you, Bill, and Ben were caught in the lights of death, I was a little scared but I mustered my courage and fought the Spider; But it got me You came to me super worried and telling me that I would get better. I was going to come out of the closet and declare myself in front of the losers but I couldn't finish the sentence because I passed out.

The others thought I had died, but you refused to accept it and managed to get me out of those sewers.

Now I'm much better, Stan also managed to survive his suicide attempt, and the Losers will continue to keep in touch. But I will have to find the pride and courage to tell you how I feel about you.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie's POV:

I don't know how to express this. I've had these feelings since 1958. For 27 damn years. My feelings for you have only grown more and more even when I couldn't remember you. I find it somewhat strange because I also like women.

Since I met you I knew that I loved you. When I used to joke I only cared that you laugh because if you did it was because my joke had been worth it. I also gave you affectionate nicknames and when you said not to say that and that you did not like it, it made you look adorable.

At the theater, we were watching a monster movie and you accidentally kicked the popcorn can and it fell on top of Henry Bowers' gang. I felt I had to protect you and threw a Coke on them.

After that Bev jokingly said that she and I had a first date and you felt upset about it. You probably liked Bev and I don't blame you Eddie, I was also attracted to her, but she's just a good friend. When she gave you a kiss on the cheek I looked at her with a "disgusted" face and I felt a bit jealous.

The clown took the form of a werewolf to scare me, but the reason for that is as a metaphor or symbolism of my feelings towards you, that is, how I hide them and that I felt a monster because of that.

One day I felt bad and I went to see Stan, I tried to hide how I felt but Stanley was too smart not to notice. I told him everything I felt for you. He already knew it. Since when was I so obvious? Stan is the best friend anyone could have.

Later, at the reunion of the Losers club, I felt super nervous and when I saw you, I had to go to the bathroom to wash my face, because there was a lot to assimilate.

When we were getting to know each other again we had all been successful; but my life is not very happy to say, I have gone through 5 failed marriages. And now you say that you are not married, but you have a girlfriend. I suppose I should be happy for you, but I would have liked to be with you as a couple, but at the same time I think that this woman is very lucky to be with you.  
I have come to the conclusion that I am bisexual and that I am in love with you.

Later, in the library, we got a call, Stanley had tried to commit suicide but his wife had found him in time. I already felt bad for having to come defeat That and now I feel worse for Stan.

I think if you knew how I feel about you, you would hate me.

In the sewers, you told us that you had never dated anyone and that you were a virgin and since I can never shut up, I made a somewhat sarcastic comment.

When Bill, Ben and I got caught in the lights of death you went to attack the Spider with your inhaler. But she rammed you.  
Everything that happened is my fault, if I hadn't been caught in those lights you wouldn't be dead.

What have I done to deserve this? My best friend attempted suicide and the love of my life is killed by a stupid clown.

Out of the sewers, we were able to get you out and you were alive. Your "death" was just a vision of It. You told me that you loved me in the same way that I love you and you kissed me. I told you to come live with me in California; to which you agreed. I think I have never been happier in my entire life.

Now we live together, we are a very happy couple and we get together with the other Losers once a month and we keep in touch with them. I love you and I want to remind you every day. We have 27 years or even older to compensate.


End file.
